Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the art of below-the-hook electro-magnetic lifting devices. More particularly the invention is directed to a protective component for a power cable of an industrial electro-magnetic lifting device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a protective component that is disposed around and along a desired length of the power cable on a lifting magnet to protect the power cable from being damaged during operation of the lifting device. The protective component is easy to manufacture and assemble onto the power cable and substantially eliminates the potential of the power cable becoming pinched, cut and/or severed, smashed or otherwise physically damaged during operation of the electro-magnetic lifting device.
Background Art
Industrial electro-magnetic lifting devices are generally well known in the metals market and are utilized to support the handling of ferrous metals and related end products. A typical industrial electro-magnetic lifting device includes an overhead and/or mobile crane that is operatively connected to a lifting magnet. The lifting magnet is an electromagnetic device that is energized by an electrical power source that is located on the crane and which provides electrical power via a power cable to the lifting magnet. When the magnet is energized, a strong magnetic field is generated in and at the bottom of the magnet. The crane lifts, lowers and transports the magnet, and contains controls that supply electrical current to the lifting magnet, which in turn energizes and de-energizes the magnet to control the magnetic field in order to lift and drop ferrous metal objects and transport them from one location to another. More specifically, the electro-magnet is energized or powered and de-energized or non-powered by a power source on the crane and related electrical cable also on the crane, which is connected to the power lead box of the magnet. As such, the crane operator is able to energize the magnet when desired in order to control the electro-magnetic field in the magnet in order to lift and drop ferrous metal objects. Once metal objects are electro-magnetically attracted or attached to the magnet, the crane raises, lowers and moves the attached lifting magnet in order to transport and place metal objects from one location to another location. Upon placement of the metal objects at a desired location, the operator of the crane de-energizes, removes, or reduces power directed to the lifting magnet, and the lifting magnet releases the metal objects, leaving them at their desired location.
The power cable that extends from the crane to the lifting magnet is very susceptible to physical damage during operation. More specifically, during operation of the crane and attached lifting magnet, the power cable can potentially become cut and/or severed, pinched, smashed, compressed, or otherwise physically damaged. Such physical damage imparted to the power cable can in turn potentially damage the power cable, lifting magnet and/or power source components on the crane, leading to safety and reliability concerns, as well as increased maintenance and repair costs.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a protective component for a power cable of an industrial electro-magnetic lifting device that is simple to manufacture and assemble or attach to the power cable, which shields the power cable from physical damage during operation of the electro-magnetic lifting device, while also allowing the power cable to bend as needed for proper operation of the power cable and the lifting device. The protective component for a power cable of an industrial electro-magnetic lifting device of the present invention proactively supports safe use and aids in reducing premature failures of electro-magnetic lifting devices and related power supplies.